


Sharpe

by PeskiPixi



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crimson Peak, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, tom hiddleston as thomas sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC Joanne gets a second-hand invitation to a dinner party held by the very rich, influential and well-known businessman Thomas Sharpe and his wife (OFC) Alexa at their manor house in the country. Our slightly inexperienced Joanne ends up getting a little more than dinner and dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Congratulations, I think, you found my very first fic I'm posting here. Please read and enjoy, and feel free to leave kudos or comment if you feel it's deserved, haha.

Joanne was out of her depth, and she knew it. Although she didn’t show it, or at least she hoped she didn’t, she was goggle-eyed at this opulence wrapping her in a cocoon of indulgence. Straight stern cypresses marched resolutely past as the wheels crunched the gravel underneath. The skin of her thighs squeaked stickily on the pale leather of the seat as she shifted nervously. Having gotten the invitation from her friend Lucy who couldn’t attend the exclusive dinner, and being bullied into it, she didn’t know anyone there. The host was well-known in their small community, and she was a little apprehensive about meeting him. She had seen him of course. Tall, dark, brooding yet charming. There was something about him. Something stony and menacing, yet mesmerizing, like the sharp sharp edge of a blade that had tasted blood before.  
The car that had picked her up stopped at the end of the long tree-lined driveway, and Joanne got out as the door opened for her. The façade of the house went beyond impressive, entering into the realms of magnificence, standing proudly against the brooding aluminium sky. The humidity made damp tendrils of hair stick to her neck, and she could feel a slight sheen of sweat on her skin. The huge double doors opened as she approached, and she gratefully entered the air-conditioned foyer.  
She felt like an impostor. Like fly soiling a perfect slice of white bread with her dirty little feet. She didn’t belong here. This wasn’t her world. This world of marble and teak and sinfully soft velvet. It intimidated her. Gathering as much of her composure as she could, she followed the butler, her heels clicking on the mirror tiles. She could hear chatter spill out from the next room, and her heartbeat accelerated slightly. As she entered the room, the conversation died down like a wave retreating from the shore. Joanne had a brief impression of shining silverware, glittering crystal and curious faces, before she focused on the person seated at the head of the table.  
The room faded into insignificance as her host stood up, buttoning his jacket as he did. His light blue-grey eyes appraised her like a hunter deciding when to leap. She was rapt, caught. He was an exceedingly beautiful man, in an arrogant, authoritarian sort of way. His hair was black and waved back from his high forehead, curling in his neck. His sharp grey eyes were accentuated by a long, straight nose and high cheekbones, and his lips, curled up in a small ironic smile, completed the picture. He was culture, class and influence personified. The allure came off him in waves, pulling her in, making her breath stutter in her throat.  
Joanne looked away, breaking the spell as the three other men around the table all started getting up, and Sir Thomas skirted the table, heading for her with his enigmatic little smile in place. His eyes grabbed hers as he reached her and took her hand in his, the smile widening. His large elegant hands were cool and dry, and his fingers held hers firmly as he brought her hand to his lips, brushing her knuckles with a papery transient kiss.  
“You must be Joanne. Welcome to my home.”  
His voice was deep and refined, forming every word with loving perfection, before letting it tumble from his lips and flutter down wantonly. The way he uttered the phrase sent a shudder of premonition down her spine, and she dropped her eyes nervously. The introductions continued, making Joanne’s head spin a little, and she realized she wasn’t going to keep track. The florid white moustached face of Colonel Something-or-other was replaced by the boyish slightly androgynous face of the latest sensation in fashion design, and replaced again by a nervous mousy-looking Consul’s face. The women smiled up from their places at the table as she waved a small hello, feeling self-conscious.  
“Please,” the host said, “Have a seat. You can sit next to my wife. Alexa, this is Joanne, Lucy’s friend.”  
She took the seat next to Alexa, who gave her a radiant crimson smile. She grabbed her hand, weaving her own fingers through Joanne’s and leaning close, whispering in her ear: “Don’t worry, you’re going to have a wonderful time.”  
Joanne was a bit taken aback by the strangely intimate gesture, but smiled gratefully at the slightly older woman, who gave her a conspiratorial wink. She tried to watch Alexa from the corner of her eye. She was an extraordinarily attractive woman looking to be in her mid-thirties. Her glossy black hair fell down the caramel skin of her back in waves, and her lips were the same colour as her dress, a carnal blood red. The dress fitted her curves in a wickedly sensual way, and her dark eyes sparkled with humour and promises.  
Somewhat later into the dinner, as the third course arrived, Joanne chatted to Mrs. Colonel’s-wife on her other side, doing her best to keep the stilted conversation going. There were private little murmurs all around the table, with the occasional tinkling laugh or polite cough. Joanne as acutely aware of Thomas’ presence, and had to concentrate to not glance in his direction often. She could feel his eyes upon her, boring into her. It made her feel exposed and a little hot and flushed. He was quiet, his eyes darting around the table as he ate with an almost feminine finesse. As the plates were cleared by the uniformed staff, Alexa turned to her husband, reaching over to lay a hand on his arm. Joanne’s hand flew to her mouth as she saw the glass of wine starting to tilt, falling almost in slow motion, spilling its ruby fluid randomly across the landscape of crisp white linen. Slowly, the stain spread, dripping off the edge of the table, colouring everything in its path a dull blood red. All conversation ended, dying like a shot deer in its tracks. A few heartbeats later, Thomas slowly stood up, pulling Alexa up with him, and turning to her as he gained his feet, still holding on to her arm, towering over her.  
“You did that on purpose, Alexa.” He said calmly, his voice quiet. All signs of the magnanimous host of earlier had fled his countenance.  
“No, I didn’t, I promise!” Alexa stated, eyes wide and alarmed, but unable to keep the nervous giggle from her voice.  
“Do not argue with me.” He said, giving her a meaningful look. Alexa held his gaze, the humour drained from her face, turning it white and impassive. She dropped her eyes, and her whole demeanour changed.  
“Turn around. And bend.” His voice was clipped and calm, authoritative.  
Working slowly and methodically, Alexa cleared the place-setting in front of her, bent at the waist and rested her chest on the table, her face turned towards Joanne, her eyes dull. Confused, Joanne looked from Alexa’s impassive face to Thomas’. She had a feeling that things were getting really weird really fast.  
“Thomas, it’s just a little spill, what’s going on?”  
He shot her a look that made her snap her mouth shut instantly. That look tolerated no argument. Moving around to stand behind his wife, he almost lovingly lifted the hem of her dress over her buttocks and hips, exposing her fully. She was wearing nothing underneath. Joanne wanted to leave. She wanted to be somewhere else. Badly. This wasn’t right. Desperately needing to get out of there, she scooted back her chair, and started to get up. The colonel grabbed her hand, holding it fast, and whispered in her ear.  
“It’s okay, they do this all the time. Stay, enjoy the show.” He winked at her lasciviously and released her hand. Just then she heard the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh. She whipped her head around and stared. Thomas was towering over his prone wife, and was already drawing back his arm for the next smack, his face an expressionless mask, but his eyes dark, looking at her down his long straight nose. The next smack landed on Alexa’s fleshy bottom, and her eyes twitched, the pain passing behind them like a ghost image. Her face was blank, her eyes heavy lidded, as the next slap landed on her soft creamy skin, moving her forward slightly with its force. Joanne heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper further down the table, and dragged her eyes away from the spectacle in front of her to glance back. The mousy Consul’s arm moved as he clearly touched the fashion designer next to him under the table. Both their eyes were fixed on Alexa and Thomas, lips parted, eyes bright, conspicuous movements in their laps. The colonel and his wife were kissing passionately.  
Joanne was breathing hard, trying to deal with this fucked-up surreal situation, and gradually becoming aware of the little worm of excitement curling in the pit of her stomach. To her embarrassment, she could feel her knickers getting damp, as the spanking continued and Alexa’s moans became louder. Her hands were clawing at the tablecloth as her body scooted forward with each slap. Her pupils were blown wide and her breath between moans coming fast. Finally Thomas stopped, and Joanne let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. He stood where he was, the picture of calm, softly stroking his wife’s rump as she lay on the table.  
“Come one Thomas, you can’t leave her like that, finish her off!” The colonel piped up, breaking the tense silence.  
Thomas smiled a small smile, one eyebrow lifting. He leant over and whispered in Alexa’s ear.  
“Do you hear that, darling? They want me to finish you off. Do you want that?”  
She whimpered her assent, apparently beyond speech.  
“What was that, my sweet? I didn’t quite hear you.” He said, cocking an ear theatrically. She whimpered again, followed by a breathy “Please”.  
Slowly, his hand drifted lower, his fingers travelling down between her cheeks, making his wife groan when he reached his destination. He stroked his wife’s plump glistening cunt a few times, and then, with a quiet determination, he started fucking her with his fingers, his other hand on the small of her back, holding her down as she bucked against him. Joanne could clearly hear the lewd wet noises of his fingers in her dripping hole from where she was sitting, and her own bits spasmed and wept onto the back of her dress in response. Alexa’s moans became louder as he fingered her from behind, her breath coming in short gasps, her eyes closed tightly. Joanne could hear low moans and rustling movements from the rest of the dinner guests, but she couldn’t look around, turn away, even if she tried.  
With a cry, Alexa came violently, fingers digging into the table top, an animalistic wordless sound leaving her lips, her back arching. Slowly, Thomas brought her down, and slipped his fingers out of her core, licking them clean matter-of-factly, holding Joanne’s gaze while his wife trembled in the aftermath of her orgasm.  
Around her, conversation started up again, and she glanced around, flabbergasted at the inane chatter surrounding her after what had just happened. Taking her husband’s extended hand, Alexa stood up, primly smoothing down her dress and smiled at the guests.  
“Who’s for dessert? There’s some lovely strawberry shortcake?” She said brightly. Joanne was feeling flushed and uncomfortable, wishing she could do something about the sticky wetness between her legs. She was flustered and needy, and decided she needed to do something about her state of mind. Asking Alexa where the bathroom is, she got up and made an awkward sideways exit into the darkened hallway, trying to hide the evidence of her own arousal.


	2. .

Gaining the bathroom, Joanne turned her back to the mirror, assessing the damage. There was a slightly visible wet spot on her white halter-neck dress, which shouldn’t present too much of a problem if she was careful. But her knickers were sticky with her arousal cooling between her legs. Reaching under her dress, she slipped them down her thighs, bundled them up and stuffed them in her purse. She’s just going to have to go without for the rest of the evening. She still had a problem, though. Her excitement sat in the pit of her stomach, refusing to be ignored. Thinking that giving herself an orgasm might relieve some of the tension, she leaned back against the vanity, spread her legs and stroked her hand down to her centre. She gasped as her fingers skittered over her swollen clit and glided down her lips to her hungry core. She was so wet, this was not going to take long. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, delving her fingers into her wetness, flicking her clit with her thumb, her hips already straining forward.  
“Can I assist with that?” A voice asked, and her eyes flew open.  
Thomas Sharpe stood in front of her, his eyes fixed on her hand beneath her skirt. He glanced up from beneath his lashes.  
“Did you enjoy seeing my wife come so hard, little Joanne?” He was striding towards her as he spoke, and as he reached her, he glided a fingertip down her arm. Joanne shivered at the touch.  
“Did it make you all wet to see me discipline her?” His finger glided back up and over her collar bone, until his fingers grabbed her jaw and turned her face towards his forcefully. She had no choice but to stare into his unsettling grey eyes.  
“Do you want my fingers in your cunt just like it was in hers? He said, turning her around and pressing his hand across her mouth. Leaning down, he continued whispering.  
“Can you smell her juices on me?” His one hand was clamped over her mouth, and Joanne could clearly smell the sweet musky smell of a woman’s want. She nodded, and his other hand travelled down her body. His fingers slipped under the hem of her dress and up her thigh, finally reaching her aching cunt.  
“Mmmm, so wet…” He said, as he slipped his fingers into her folds. Joanne gasped behind his hand, her eyes sliding closed as he continued stroking her, whispering to her. He was like sin, coaxing her, revealing her darkest desires, not letting her hide from her pleasure.  
“You know Joanne, you look so innocent, so virginal, with your big blue eyes. My wife likes you. Did you notice?” His fingers were working faster, and Joanne’s knees were trembling. He pressed down his thumb on her clit, and she moaned loudly into his large hand. He started flicking her clit with his thumb, still pumping his long fingers into her soaked hole. Wordless whimpers escaped around the edges of his hand.  
“She wants you to stay.” He paused, his hand still moving. “And so do I.” He carried on, his breath hot in her neck, his hard cock nestled between her but cheeks as he held her tight. Joanne could feel her orgasm approaching fast, her breath was coming in short gasps through her nose and her thighs threatened to give out.  
“You know why, my pet? Because we both want to fuck you. We want to make you come again and again and again until you beg for mercy. We want to make you scream.” He said, and pressed his thumb down hard on her bundle of nerves crooking his fingers and pumping fast.  
Joanne felt herself going over the edge, and her core contracted around his fingers, her back arching and her hips surging forward as she cried her release into his hand. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, her pussy clasping his fingers and her eyes squeezed shut as he continued to finger her hard, not letting up. Finally, slowly, she came back to reality, and Thomas slowly removed his hand from her core. He released her, taking his hand from her mouth and turning her around to rest her ass against the vanity. Ever so slowly, he brought his hand to his face and inhaled, like a man smelling a particularly good bouquet of wine. He stuck his tongue out and tasted his fingers, holding her eyes. It was indecent, the way he relished the taste of her. She has never been this turned on and this uncomfortable at the same time. He brought out the best and the worst in her, and they have hardly spoken a few sentences since she fell down this depraved rabbit hole a few hours ago.  
“Meet us in the foyer when you’ve cleaned up.” He said shortly, wiping his hand on a handkerchief. He turned abruptly and left through the bathroom door, closing it behind him.  
Joanne let out a shaky breath and clasped her hands to her head. How was she going to navigate the bizarre carnal landscape she is suddenly finding herself in? She was by no means a virgin, but she’s never done anything like this before. She has also never been with a woman, and the invitation was clear. If she was honest with herself, could she go through with this? Could she be with them both, be pleasured by both? Her throbbing aching core told her that she was more than willing, but her natural wariness was telling her otherwise. Taking a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror, and saw a wanton luscious creature staring back at her. Her hair was mussed in a golden halo around her head, her periwinkle blue eyes shined and she had a blush high on her cheekbones. Just fucked about summed it up. O well, she thought, smoothing down her dress over her bare lower half as best she could, she opened the bathroom door and made her way to the foyer where she entered what felt like months ago.  
Arriving in the foyer, Joanne was met with the backs of her hosts, as they waved off the last of the departing guests. Thomas was standing with his arm casually slung around Alexa’s waist, and they made a beautiful picture. His tall frame, his shoulders broad and his legs ridiculously long in his dark suit, and Alexa, her bare back and slim waist flaring into the dangerous curves of her hips. Turning, Alexa smiled at her, her carmine lips framing perfect teeth, her brown eyes containing nothing but warmth.  
“Joanne, Thomas tells me you’ve decided to join us.” She said, walking to Joanne’s side and linking her arm through hers.  
“I ah…” Joanne stuttered, not sure what to say.  
Alexa giggled. “Don’t worry, we’ll have a grand old time, I promise.” She said, tipping her a luscious wink. With that, she turned and arm in arm, they made their way back into the house, Thomas following behind.  
Passing through the dining room and into the hallway, they made their way deeper into the house, and entered what looked like a library. It was filled with overflowing bookshelves, tables with beautifully intricate tiffany lamps and large overstuffed wingback chairs in old leather. There was something distinctly masculine about the room. It smelled of books and leather and something unidentifiable, something at once foreign and comforting.  
“Would you like a cognac, Joanne?” Thomas enquired, indicating a small table containing a decanter and glasses with one eyebrow cocked. Joanne nodded gratefully, thinking she was going to need some liquid courage, and accepted the cut crystal with the silky amber liquid from him. She sank down in one of the enormous chairs, feeling a bit like a lost child at its size, and took a sip from the goblet in her hand. It burned slightly down her throat, and pooled warmly in her stomach. Thomas took off his jacket and adjusted his plain platinum cufflinks as he sat down in the chair across from her, his eyes on her and his legs splayed wide. Alexa came over and sat on the armrest next to Joanne. She looked at her and smiled tucking a stray curl behind Joanne’s ear, and trailed her finger down her neck and over her collarbone.  
“Such beautiful delicate skin….” She mused quietly. “Such fragile porcelain bones…”  
Leaning forward, she gently took Joanne’s chin in her hand and turned her face. Joanne stopped breathing as Alexa’s lips connected with her own. Contrary to what she’d thought her feelings and thoughts would be, her only initial thought was how soft the other woman’s lips were. There was an aching tenderness in the kiss, but also a breath-taking sensuality, a barely contained urgency, as their mouths glided over each other. Alexa’s silky wet tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking entry, and Joanne parted her lips, her own tongue coming out to play with the other woman’s. Joanne’s heart was hammering in her chest, and peripherally, at the frayed edges of her mind, she mused at her own surprise. She was quite shocked at how turned on she was. She pushed the thought from her mind, and concentrated on kissing the beautiful creature in front of her.  
Her hands came up and she slid her fingers into the midnight lustre of Alexa’s hair, and rested the other on her shoulder. She sucked on Alexa’s tongue, and tasted the cognac there. It was a heady taste, and she wanted to consume it wholly. Sliding down from the arm rest, Alexa straddled Joanne, her knees on either side of her thighs, and pushed her own hands into Joanne’s hair, gripping tightly and deepening the kiss. Alexa started undulating, rubbing her crotch on Joanne’s lap, moaning. Joanne’s heart was thundering in her chest, and her skin was heated. Heat also flooded between her legs, and her breathing became ragged. She has never felt such sensuality pouring off any individual. It felt like Alexa was simultaneously devouring her and giving her a precious gift, pouring her excitement into her mouth without pressuring her.  
Slowly, almost regretfully, Alexa broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Joanne’s, staring into her eyes with a small smile, her own excitement evident in the twin rosy stains on her cheekbones. She turned and leant to the side to look at Thomas. He was still sitting in the chair, his expression indecipherable, watching them like a hawk, twirling the cognac slowly in his hand.  
“Are we doing well, my darling? Do you like it when I kiss her?”  
Thomas stared at her wordlessly, a small mysterious smile on his thin lips.  
“Do you like watching us together?”  
Thomas slowly, meticulously, put the cognac glass down on a side table and got up. His gaze was penetrating as his eyes wandered over the two woman, Alexa still half turned in Joanne’s lap. His tongue darted out and glided across his bottom lip, before he sucked it into his mouth.  
“Come.”  
He uttered the word quietly, but it was clear that he expected to be obeyed. He turned, leaving the room, and Joanne looked up at Alexa expectantly.  
“Well, I guess we had better go. We don’t want to displease Thomas.” She smiled, arching a perfect brow, and Joanne’s stomach flipped, half with excitement, and half with foreboding.


	3. .

Her hand in Alexa’s, Joanne followed the other woman down the long darkened hallway, where at the end, the entered through a door into a bedroom unlike she had ever seen before. It was dominated by a very large canopied bed with the most luxurious-looking burgundy sheets she has ever seen, and black silk pillows scattered in profusion. The whole room looked like it was made for sex, from the large floor to ceiling mirror on the one wall to the bed and the black leather chaise lounge in the corner. Ornate crystal chandeliers cast a golden glow across the room. Thomas was on the chaise, tie removed, sleeves rolled up and lounging back, looking relaxed.   
“Why don’t you both get undressed?” he said as the women entered, and although it was phrased in a question, it was clearly an order.   
Joanne turned nervously to Alexa, unsure of how to proceed. Alexa gave her an encouraging smile and reached for the zipper in the side of Joanne’s dress and pulled it down, the metallic stutter loud in the silence of the room. With the dress opened, it fell to the floor easily, puddling at her feet. Joanne stood completely naked, the only underwear she had been wearing having been ruined already. She shivered at the cool air as well as the weight of Thomas’ gaze on her uncovered skin. In turn, for something to do, she reached for Alexa, who helped her shimmy her own dress over her head and discarding it on the floor. Joanne’s gaze drifted down Alexa’s body. For the first time since forever, she found herself at a loss for words.   
“She’s stunning, isn’t she?” Thomas stated from the chaise. Joanne nodded mutely.   
“Touch her. Don’t be shy. She loves to be touched.” Obediently, Joanne extended a hand and cupped Alexa’s full breast in her palm, stroking her thumb over her already erect nipple. Alexa let out a small gasp and arched into the touch.   
“Kiss her breasts, Joanne. Her nipples are exquisitely sensitive.”  
Once again obeying the command Joanne took a step closer and bent her head, closing her mouth over the other woman’s hard bud, suckling gently and dragging her tongue over it slowly. Alexa’s reaction was instantaneous. She moaned and grabbed Joanne’s head, pulling her closer.   
“Don’t be afraid, you won’t hurt her. Bite it harder, she loves it.” Thomas’ voice was low and velvety, and at that moment, she would’ve done anything he asked.  
Joanne applied more pressure, until she was nervous that she will break skin, but Alexa only moaned harder, and bucked her hips forward, fisting her hands in Joanne’s hair. Hearing a rustle of fabric, Joanne felt Thomas’ presence behind her, his hot breath on her neck.   
“That’s it, my pretty, hear her moan.” His caress started at her hips, drifted up her sides, and around to her front, covering her breasts with his large hands as she continued to kiss and suckle the other woman’s breasts.   
“You see, my wife loves sex. She is so amazingly responsive too, aren’t you my sweet?” He said, and leant over Joanne’s shoulder, kissing his wife. Breaking the kiss, he bent his head to Joanne’s ear again.   
“Do you want to taste the rest of her?” He whispered, his voice low, positively dripping sex. Joanne let go of Alexa’s nipple with a wet pop, and nodded with a soft affirmation. “Lie down, my sweet, show us your hungry little cunt.”  
Dutifully, Alexa walked over to the bed, lay down and splayed her legs wide. Curious, Joanne followed. She has never seen another woman’s vagina up close before, only her own in the mirror. Kneeling, she stared at Alexa. Her shaven outer lips were plump and her protruding inner lips crimson, her clit peeking out, her juices glistening. Sitting down next to her, Thomas reached down and stroked his fingers through his wife’s juices with a lewd wet sound, making her moan and writhe. Taking his hand away and licking his fingers, he gestured to Joanne:  
“Go ahead, taste her, little one. She’s delicious…”   
Joanne nodded mutely, her voice seeming to have deserted her. Leaning forward tentatively, she licked the splayed gleaming cunt in front of her, dragging her tongue through the folds, tasting the musky sweetness that she had smelled on his hand in the bathroom. Alexa mewled and her hips bucked off the bed as Joanne let out a moan of her own, which seeped into the swollen folds under her lips. She focused her attention on the peeking clit, worrying it with the tip of her tongue, and Thomas’ hand came down on Alexa’s pubic bone, holding her down while he murmured soothingly.  
“That’s it pet, eat her delightful pussy, devour it. I knew you’d like it. You love it, I can see you do, you naughty little minx. Her taste is like a drug, isn’t it? I’m addicted to her cunt. I see through you, my pet, I did from the very beginning. All that girl-next-door window dressing was just hiding a fuck hungry little whore, wasn’t it?”  
Joanne moaned again, redoubling her efforts, flicking her tongue against the other woman’s clit and then delving deep, fucking her hole with a pointed tongue, lapping up her gushing juices eagerly. Thomas’ voice continued murmuring all kinds of sweet delicious filth into her ears. She could feel Alexa’s core starting to flutter, and she added a hand, pushing two then three fingers into her while suckling on her swollen nub. She felt the strangely familiar velvety smoothness of her walls, and the rough furled texture of her front wall, and curled her fingers into it. Abruptly, Alexa’s hips lifted off the bed despite Thomas’ efforts to hold her down, and she screamed her pleasure brokenly while her core contracted rhythmically around Joanne’s fingers. Joanne continued fingering her through her orgasm, then finally looked up into Thomas’ face. His gaze was penetrating and his eyes murky as he took her hand and lifted her from her knees. He kissed her for the first time, framing her face with his large hands and delving deep into her mouth, his breath coming slightly faster than normal, his tongue gliding decadently against her own. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, still holding her face.  
“That was delicious, my pet. I love nothing more than tasting my wife on another woman’s tongue.”  
His hands left her face, and she was dazed at how bereft she felt without his touch. He didn’t move away. He stood close to her, close enough for her to smell his aftershave and sweat, and something musky and heady that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. He started unbuttoning the white dress shirt, his long elegant fingers dancing over the buttons. He shrugged off the shirt one shoulder at a time, lean muscles rippling in his smooth pale chest, and continued immediately with his pants buttons.   
“Alexa, get up my sweet. The night is but young, we have to please little Joanne beyond her wildest imaginings. Can you do that? Can we make our little pet come so hard she never wants to leave?”  
Alexa languidly rose from the bed, her eyes heavy, her cheeks and neck stained pink with her recent completion. She walked towards Thomas and Joanne and put her arms around both, kissing Joanne on the cheek.


	4. .

“Darling that was marvellous, you should eat pussy more often.” She whispered in Joanne’s ear.  
Then, giggling, she kissed Thomas, pushing her fingers into his wavy black hair and her tongue into his mouth. Thomas shed his pants and walked Alexa backwards toward the bed, trailing his fingers down Joanne’s arm and taking her hand, drawing her in his wake, compelling her without words. He lay down on the claret silk sheets, reclining in the nest of pillows.  
“Come and ride your husband, my sweet. Show our guest what you can do.” He invited his wife. “Do you like to watch pet?” he asked Joanne, who didn’t answer, but held his eyes. Alexa got on the bed and crawled towards her husband, and looking at them, Joanne suddenly felt the deep connection between her two lovers.   
It caught her and lifted her like a whirlwind of emotion, and left her gasping with the intensity of it. She felt tears well up at the jagged longing it exposed inside her. She wanted to be part of something like this. Something so heavy, so solid, that nothing on earth has the power to move it. It dawned on her with astounding clarity that this wasn’t sex. This wasn’t sensation and orgasms and goodbyes. This was pleasure and passion and sacred love and forever in its purest form. And she had been chosen to be part of it, even if it was temporary. Emotion hitched in her throat as she watched the two beautiful people in front of her. She was standing alone, forlorn by her discovery, staring.   
Thomas gave her hand a light tug, breaking her reverie, and looked at her with a tiny frown line appearing between his brows, as if he could sense her unexpected consternation. Joanne stepped closer, feeling a bit hesitant, once again feeling like she was an interloper. Alexa was straddling her husband’s thighs, languorously stroking up and down his impressive length while watching Joanne slyly. Shaking off her reverie, Joanne moved forward and kissed Thomas, her hand on his cheek. The only indication of the effect his wife’s attentions was having on him was the slight clench of his jaw under her hand. His fingers trailed over the curve of her breast and settled lightly on her ribs, the other pushing into her hair. Joanne felt like she could kiss him forever, feel the expert touch of his lips and tongue for all eternity.   
But it wasn’t meant to be. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. His eyes was dark and hooded, rich with promises.   
“Turn around, my pet. I want to taste you. I need to coat my lips in your very essence. I want to make you scream and beg for me to never stop. I crave your moans, I hunger for your cries and I need your hot hungry cunt.” All hesitation gone in the face of his whispers, Joanne turned and straddled Thomas’ chest, facing towards his wife, who was still slowly and almost lazily stroking his hard thick cock with a closed fist. Then, she lifted on to her knees, holding him at the base, and sank down on his length with a drawn-out moan as he filled her up. Thomas gasped behind Joanne.  
“O my sweet, you never fail to surprise me with your heat. So wet for me, or is it for our little pet here? Did she make you so wet? Did you enjoy her eating your cunt like a starving woman? Or are you so soaked at the thought of my hard cock filling you up?”  
“Both…” Alexa half-whispered. “Both… both…” she chanted, rocking her hips, her head thrown back and her eyes closed, her black hair cascading over her shoulders. In the next moment, Joanne gasped as she felt Thomas’ mouth latch on to her clit and suck. She pushed back against him, her eyes sliding closed and her jaw dropping open. His warm wet tongue probed and suckled and nibbled, every touch sending a Morse code signal to her brain. She rolled her hips, offering him more, giving herself to the sweet sensations.  
Alexa grasped her arms and lifted up her torso, and Joanne grabbed onto her, hanging on for dear life as she rocked and undulated with sensation. Tendrils of pleasure spread from her core, igniting her skin and pushing whispery sounds from her lips. She kissed the plump lips in front of her while Thomas continued his ministrations on her pussy, his deep throated moans adding extra layers to her pleasure. Alexa gasped into her mouth, moving faster her hips rocking forward and back as she rode her husband, and Joanne could feel herself quickening, the tidal wave of pleasure approaching fast. She pushed her tongue into Alexa’s mouth, her fingers digging into her flesh, and she stilled, holding her breath as her orgasm started crashing into her. Just as her cunt started fluttering, Thomas pushed a slick finger against her tight back entrance, massaging firmly, and she was gone. Gone… gone… Falling into the abyss, sobbing out her desire, a single hot tear curving down her cheek.   
Slowly, gasping and trembling, she came down, Alexa holding her upright while still on her husband’s cock, whispering sweet dirty things in her ear. Joanne toppled over, adjusting herself to lie next to Thomas, and watched Alexa surging on top of the man next to her, impaling herself over and over again, her eyes glazed and her hands on her own breasts. Thomas reached a hand down his body and pressed his long fingers to Alexa’s clit where their bodies met, working it hard and fast.  
“Just one more, my sweet, one more for tonight. Let me feel you gush.”  
And with that, Alexa, came, her head thrown back, her hands kneading her breasts and a wordless cry on her lips. Her hips jerked and rolled with her ecstasy, and Joanne stared. It was a stunning sight. Thomas was breathing hard, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His jaw was clenched tight, the muscles working in his cheeks, his nostrils flared wide and his eyes half-closed as he watched his wife come down from her high.   
Breathing hard, Alexa threw a leg over and lay down on Joanne’s other side, spooning her and nuzzling into her neck like a content kitten. Her hands drifted up and down Joanne’s sides, lightly touching like summer butterflies on her skin. She could have drifted off to sleep right then, but for the male body next to her, that gloriously massive cock, those dangerously wicked hands. Thomas stirred beside her, turning towards her and cupping a hand to her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her lips.   
“Do you want my cock now, my pet?” It was as if he had read her mind.  
Joanne’s body reacted to the words before her mind could catch up, she could feel her blood rushing to her skin, the warm anticipation in her lower belly, her breath speeding up.   
“Yes.” She breathed.  
Thomas rolled over and manoeuvred until he was kneeling between her spread legs, his large member standing hot and swollen between his legs, making Joanne salivate and shiver in anticipation. Grabbing her hips he slid her up onto his thighs until only her shoulder blades rested on the bed. Taking his cock in hand, he teased her clit, dragging the tip up and down her slit until she gasped in anticipation. As Thomas grasped her hips and entered her, Joanne looked up at Alexa, hardly able to focus, and she was smiling.   
“Do you see now? Do you feel why I let him rule me, with a cock like that?”  
Thomas stilled, fully sheathed and breathing hard.   
“Hold her, my sweet.”  
Alexa moved around and put her hands on Joanne’s shoulders, pinning her down. Thomas withdrew and pushed forward again, stretching her deliciously, making her pinch her eyes closed and moan. He placed his hand on her pubic bone, his thumb on her clit, and started moving in earnest, making her walls contract almost painfully around his cock.  
“No…” panted Joanne.  
“This is what he does. He decimates your barriers, everything that stands between you and pleasure.” Alexa’s voice sounded so very far away.  
Joanne groaned, sensation making her claw at the sheets like an animal. He was relentless, fucking her with a ferocity that made her mewl and plead, her head tossing from side to side, her thighs quivering in his grip.   
“And then,” Alexa continued in a hoarse whisper, her eyes bright. “Then, he owns you.”   
A terrifying wave was rolling up her body, threatening to swallow her, smother her, wrapping her in clouds of cloying desire. It didn’t belong to her, it dominated her thinking, taking over her thought processes. Thomas was unrelenting, driving her on, pushing her past her threshold into the realms of raw sensation.   
“Beg for it, my pet. Tell me.” Thomas grated, thrusting, boring into her punishingly.   
Joanne was incoherent. “I can’t…”   
“Say it!” He growled.  
“Please. O God… Thomas. I can’t … O Thomas. Coming… I’m…”  
But she couldn’t. Her ability to verbalize seemed to have deserted her. She arched her back instead and the wave finally overtook her and slammed into her with force, exiting through her mouth in a wordless scream. Her body spasmed, her limbs twitching as Thomas thrust deep and doubled over, taking the flesh of her stomach in his teeth, flooding her with his seed.  
Her body shuddering, little aftershocks running up her torso, Joanne lay shaking. She was boneless, a doll, satiated and numb. She shuddered until the spasms ended.   
“Now you know.” Alexa said, tracing a single finger down her neck. “Now you understand?”  
Joanne nodded.   
Now, she understood.


	5. .

Joanne woke slowly and blinked open her eyes, the confusion of sleep slipping from her mind slowly like rivulets of water down a window pane. Gradually, the snippets of sound and pictures of the events from the previous night came back to her, and a flush crept up her neck. Now, in the stark (if slightly muted) light of day, she couldn’t reconcile the wanton creature of last night with herself. It’s as if she was a whole other person. Freer, more aware, yet somehow drugged by the intensity of what happened. She looked at the body lying next to her, soft curves flowed over and into each other, and raven hair was spread haphazardly across the pillow. Slowly, Joanne shifted and got up, not wanting to wake Alexa. Thomas seemed to have gotten up already.   
Joanne let out a quiet gasp of relief when she found her dress and shoes, and hastily dressed. She felt a desperate need to get out of there, to run. She needed to get away from these people, these beautiful monsters, or they would consume her, she knew. She snuck out of the bedroom and headed for the library where she suspected she had left her clutch. She grinned with relief when she found her bag and dug out her cell phone to call for a taxi.   
That being done, Joanne went searching for the kitchen desperate for a glass of water, and petrified that Thomas or Alexa was going to wake up. She finally found the kitchen at the back of the house and poured herself a glass of water from a bottle in the fridge, gulping it down like a woman dying of thirst. Turning to put the glass in the basin, she saw Thomas standing in the kitchen door. Joanne was proud of herself for managing to put the glass down instead of letting it shatter on the tiles.  
“Good morning pet.” He purred, his tall body lounging against the door frame, his hands in his dressing gown pockets. He looked relaxed and nonchalant, His black wavy hair falling across his forehead untidily, his eyes as beautiful and mesmerizing as the night before. His apparent tranquillity made Joanne even more wary. He was like a jaguar stretched out on a branch, watching.   
“Good morning Thomas.” She echoed automatically, dropping her eyes to the black-and-white tiles beneath her feet.   
Pushing himself away from the door frame, he stalked towards her. Time had slowed down to a crawl, and Joanne was rooted to the spot, unable to move. He was magnetic, his charisma binding her, drawing her in, making it hard for her to drag air into her lungs.   
“Were you leaving, little one? We’re you planning on … making your escape?” He stopped, inches from her, and traced a lone long finger up her arm, reminiscent of their tryst in the bathroom, eons ago. The soft touch awakened memories of his touch the previous night, which flooded her brain as saliva flooded her mouth. She swallowed and shook her head in fast denial, too fast. He chuckled lowly, the sound wrapping around her like velvet.   
“Don’t lie, pet, it’s unbecoming.” He stated softly, his hand settling at the back of her neck, gripping firmly. “If you had been planning to stay, you wouldn’t have phoned for a taxi. You need not lie to me, pet. I will not keep you against your will.”   
Joanne inhaled sharply. How did he know?  
“I heard your conversation. And I must confess myself disappointed.” He continued, as if reading her mind, his fingers stroking up her neck, but his grip never loosening.   
Breathing fast, her anxiety growing, she glanced at his other hand, hanging by his side, and her senses focused on it desperately, like nails clawing at a cliff, holding the weight of her whole body. It was beautiful, sensuous, pale and long-fingered. His fingers twitched slightly, then splayed flat against his thigh, as if he needed to keep himself from touching. Joanne was enthralled, caught, like the very moment she met him, what felt like centuries ago. From the beginning, it was his eyes, and his voice, but mostly, it was his hands. They possessed her, keeping her captive with their beauty, their ability to touch, to stroke, to caress. People who disdain the flesh have surely never seen this mans’ hands.  
“Stay.”   
The word was uttered with a strange mixture of command, vulnerability and longing, and it made her heart ache. At the same time, her brain was screaming warnings at her, alarm bells were going off at full volume, trying to drown out the need, the pull, the desperate yearning for destruction.   
“Stay.”  
That word again. That hideous, beautiful word.  
Her destruction.   
Because that is what he is. What they are. And what they will be to her, ultimately. Her final destruction. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and the constriction of her throat. She breathed in, long and soundlessly, and abruptly, the alarm bells were quiet. Her mind was clear, wiped barren by realisation, rational thinking fading to a tenuous wisp of memory. Only one thing stood inside her, like a dark sentinel on a desolate field.   
She suspected he saw it in her eyes first. He knew, even before she fully did. His hand on her neck tightened even more and pulled her towards him, his other arm coming up to enfold her, cherish her, inhale her like a drug as he rested his chin on her hair. His unsteady exhalation spoke of relief as she uttered the single word. The word she knew, will alter her irrevocably. The last word she ever uttered in this body, in this mind, as this person.  
“Yes.”

~END~


End file.
